G Rose Granger W
by KeithSena
Summary: Who am I? I am a backpack any, am someone who gave it all, someone who does not stand out in the crowd, what I went through seems so far away, as if in another life, I married a Muggle, red with green emerald eyes, he remember my two best friends, sometimes I think if Hogwarts was not my delirium, the dream of a solitary teenager, I feel that anytime I find some Weasley.


Harry Potter is not mine.

**I hope the consideration of you, my language is not English, porfavor let me know if you have a terrible error in grammar.**

**Good fic.**

* * *

><p>I remember the day I received my letter, the day I went to Diagon Alley, the station 9 ¾, my first day at Hogwarts, I remember it all as if it had happened yesterday, we were young and innocent, war was something new and strange to us today should not remember me, I was just a rat library that did not have many friends, only 3 alive today as a backpack, I'm happy, but I think how it would have been if he had not given up everything, would probably be dead have 98% sure, but what those 2% left over? In them is to win, Hogwats, jobs in the ministry, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, all that could have been and was not, I do not know if they are alive, do not know if won the war, I could never figure out and I have no courage to go see.<p>

Who am I? I am a muggle any, am someone who gave it all, someone who does not stand out in the crowd, what I went through seems so far away, as if in another life, I married a Muggle, red with green emerald eyes, he remember my two best friends, sometimes I think if Hogwarts was not my delirium, the dream of a solitary teenager, I feel that anytime I find some Weasley in the street, that at any time I see Harry and Ginny married with children, many children.

Now I have a daughter her name is Gina Rose Granger, and I have no idea how I'll tell you that she is a witch, for her and for my husband, I can not just say:

-Oh, dear, one more thing before eating the cake, I'm a witch, and you also my daughter.

I postponed for a long time this news, after all today is your birthday 11 years, she has red hair and brown eyes, is like me at that age taking their hair.

-Darling you okay? She asked my husband Heaven. -You This sighing a lot today.

-Mom.-spoke Harry pulling the hem of my dress, and sucking the finger of the other hand.

Harry smiled at her older sister and asked her lap, Rose took the little boy of 4 years and whirled, saying to let me rest for I had stayed all morning cooking for her birthday.

-Do not worry Rose, today is my day off, and is a very special day for you, my birthday 11 years was one of the best days of my life, and it generated a lot of special things, actually I have to tell something very important to you ...

~~ ~~ Toc Toc

I sighed and took Harry in his lap, put what awaited me on the other side of the door was really amazing.

-Mrs. Weaston? He asked a familiar male voice, held my breath and looked up, there was a person I did not think it would review some day.- My name is Neville Longbottom , I come in?

-Hair Funny.- Harry looking at Neville, then he pointed his arms toward him and asked lap.

-Harry, you can not be asking for any lap unknown. - Spoke that Rose came running, I was still shocked to talk more. Excuse myself he really likes human contact.

-I want, I want, I wat.- Harry started crying and the sofa, table, lamp, among others began to float, even the wand Neville came out of his clothes and was closer to Heaven, who was wide-eyed.

pov Observer

The redhead small burst out laughing when he saw the furniture floating around the room, which worsened the situation, however caused his mother finally came out of his shock, the young teacher of herbologia respond was the redheaded man who had choked on popcorn that was eating when he saw his tv float through the living room, the woman who once had indomitable hair sighed went to the kitchen grabbed his wand in the false bottom of the knife drawer and packed everything, using magic for the first time in years, put the furniture back in place and made sure their children float to the couch, the boy stopped laughing and pouted, the red-haired girl looked around and blinked trying to believe what he had seen, as the teacher of weed science tried to make the redhead spit popcorn.

-Neville you are a wizard, use magic.- spoke to brown smiling and giving a know it all as it did years ago, and keeping his wand in blouse


End file.
